


Reinchanted

by Blueheartmagick42



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueheartmagick42/pseuds/Blueheartmagick42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six teenagers are reincarnations of classic fairy tale characters. They must seek out to find a magic book that will help them discover their pasts and what actually happened to the stories they’ve known once upon a time…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time...

…children around the world grew up with timeless stories generation after generation. Some may have grown old from these, some might have forgotten about them, and some might give judgements to them. But these were only known as stories, right?

Some like to believe that these stories have life based around them. What if that were to be literally true? What if there were dragons slain by heroes? What if there were witches that created poisoned apples? What if mermaids could turn into seafoam? Princes that could become beasts? Children who could fly and never grow old? Or sorcerers that could solve every puzzle to life?

You may know how each of their stories are told, but you may not know what might have really happened to them and what their fate became… 

* * *

In the city of San Fransokyo, there was a café shop called Lucky Cat Café. It was located in the Russian Hill area, but wasn’t as high as the other places in the neighborhood. Upstairs at the café was a young boy, working on a robot made out of bots, screws, wrenches, electrons, and silverware. It’s not like his aunt needed them right now.

Just as he added the finishing touches on his chip, he placed the chip on the forehead of a robot. It turned on and began to go towards a broom and pan. It cleaned up dust bunnies behind the young boy’s desktop. “Yes!” he exclaimed.

Suddenly, a young man came upstairs to check what that strange mechanic sound was. “Tadashi look!” the young boy smiled to the young man, showing off his cleaning robot.

“So that’s where the silverware went,” Tadashi sighed as he face palmed. “You better give those back to Aunt Cass before she starts taking away your computer, Hiro.”

“It’s just a few of them,” Hiro answered his brother. “Besides, she won’t notice.”

“HIRO HAMADA!!” A voice from downstairs shouted.

Tadashi gave his little brother a look. Hiro didn’t know how else to respond except an awkward smile. He got up from his computer chair and began the walk of shame.

As Hiro entered the living room floor, he saw his Aunt Cass giving him a stern look. “You took the silverware again, didn’t you.”

Hiro made an awkward chuckle. “I know what you’re thinking,” he said. “But I have invented a robot that can help you out with the shop. Trust me.”

Suddenly, there was a sound of a cat yowling. A plump Japanese bobtail came rushing down the stairs, running away from none other than Hiro’s invention. It was chasing the cat with a broom in its hand.

Aunt Cass immediately grabbed the cat onto her arms and continued her stern look at Hiro. “Maybe Mochi needs a bath?” Hiro smiled nervously.

“Hiro,” Aunt Cass began. “I think you need a break from all your sorcery. You’re going to help out at the café.”

“But Aunt Cass,” Hiro whined. “The gang and I have to work on a report and they’ll be coming in at about an hour!”

“Well you can do that while you’re helping out, mister.”

* * *

Hiro was told to do cleaning duties. The only tools he could use were a broom, a pan, and a tub to plash the dishes in. “You missed a spot,” Tadashi joked, while he was working as a cashier.

“Ha, ha, you’re hilarious,” Hiro rolled his eyes. As he heard the sound of the bell from the entrance opening, he saw his and Tadashi’s friends. They sat at the usual booth and pulled their assignment supplies out. Hiro went over to them to clean up a spot underneath their table.

“What did you do this time, kiddo?” Wasabi said as he grabbed his laptop from his book bag.

“I just made an invention,” Hiro shrugged. “I was just trying to help out Aunt Cass.”

“I'm guessing you took her silverware again,” Gogo added as she blew her bubblegum.

“ _No!_ ” Hiro shouted. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. “Yes…”

“Hiro,” Aunt Cass called. “There’s a messy spot near the donut section.”

“But Aunt Cass--”

“Now!”

As Hiro grumbled while making his way to the messy area, Aunt Cass walked over to the gangs’ table. “Sorry about that,” she apologized. “What would you guys like to order?”

“The bread bowl cereal, as always!” Fred bolted up with joy.

“Fred,” Wasabi pointed out. “Don’t you think that’s bad for your cholesterol?”

“When I get older,” Fred added. “For now, I can enjoy it while I’m still young.”

“What about you, Wasabi?” Aunt Cass asked.

“Are you still making those Grey Stuff cupcakes?” Wasabi asked.

“Of course,” as Aunt Cass jolted down the orders on her notepad. “What about you lovely ladies?”

“Just a slice of apple pie,” Gogo answered, as she was craving something sweet but simple.

“Just a Tropical Starfruit drink, please,” Honey Lemon smiled. “I just had seaweed salad earlier.”

“Seaweed salad?” Gogo raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

“I can’t help it. I like seaweed.” Honey Lemon made a little giggle when she saw Gogo roll her eyes.

“I’ll be right with your orders momentarily,” as Cass walked off to get their specials.

As Hiro continued doing his job, Tadashi took a break from the cashier counter as soon as there was no one there. He went over to his little brother. “Why don’t we switch jobs?” he offered.

“Are you sure?” Hiro questioned, worried that Aunt Cass would put him in trouble.

“Don’t worry,” Tadashi continued. “I’ll make sure to tell her it was my idea.” With that said, Tadashi and Hiro swapped jobs.

Tadashi cleaned up and underneath the empty tables. He placed the tub with dirty dishes and swept the mess while he was down on his knees, making sure not a speck of dust was there.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a scream. As he got up on his feet and saw a man trying to steal a short woman’s messenger bag. Tadashi rushed out the door to run after the man. He ran as fast as he could, but the man's speed was too much for Tadashi to keep up. Much to Tadashi's luck, the man tripped. Tadashi grabbed the man by the back of his collar and turned him around in a 180 degree. “Give back the woman’s bag or else,” Tadashi threatened the man. He grabbed the bag from the man’s clutches, causing him to run away out of fear.

Tadashi came over to the woman and gave her the messenger bag. He noticed that the woman was dressed in all blue, not to mention the bag matched her ensemble. “Thank you, kind sir. You were very heroic,” the woman said.

“It was nothing really,” Tadashi blushed. “Just trying to help others, that’s all.”

“Aren’t you a charming young man.” The woman grabbed something out of her bag. It appeared to be a purple antique looking book. “Here,” she said. “I want you to have this.”

“Oh no I can’t accept it,” Tadashi answered.

“I insist. For your bravery and gratitude, you deserve it.” She handed Tadashi the purple book with golden carvings of fairies around a castle. But it had no words.

“Thank you again, Miss…” as Tadashi looked up, he noticed the woman had disappeared.

Just as Tadashi walked in the café, he saw that Aunt Cass and Hiro weren’t there. He walked over to his friends’ table. “Do you know where Aunt Cass and Hiro went?” he asked. His friends made awkward faces, trying not to make this seem uncomfortable. But Tadashi knew just by their expressions.

He made his way over to where the garage was, seeing Aunt Cass and Hiro having a confrontation. “Guys, guys!” Tadashi tried to break the tension. “What’s going on?”

“Well,” Aunt Cass began. “Hiro was supposed to be on cleaning duty.”

“But Aunt Cass--” Hiro tried to reason.

“But I caught him doing your cashiering job.”

“Aunt Cass,” Tadashi added. “It’s my fault. I was the one who told Hiro to take a break from cleaning. I figured he needed it.”

There was silence between the three. Hopefully Tadashi’s reasoning would get his little brother off the hook.

“Fine,” Aunt Cass added. “But I’m let you off with a warning, Tadashi.”

Hiro wasn’t surprised. Tadashi was the one who always got off easy, being “Mr. Perfect” and all.

* * *

 Luckily, Hiro and Tadashi were able to work on their project with their friends. The day quickly grew into the nighttime. Aunt Cass had closed the café and made dinner for the boys. Tadashi went to grab a plate for Hiro, knowing he was still in the bedroom, upset over what had happened.

Tadashi went up to the bedroom and saw Hiro working on a robot made out of magnetics. “I hope I haven’t caused any trouble. I’m sorry for what happened.”

“Whatever,” Hiro muttered as he added a chip inside the robot.

Tadashi tried his best to make his brother feel better. “So uh…” he scratched the back of his head. “I stopped a man from stealing a messenger bag.” Tadashi grabbed the purple antique book. “The owner of it gave me this in return.”

Hiro glanced at it for a moment, but went back to fixing up his robot. Of course Tadashi would be rewarded for being such a goody-two shoes. Who had time to read old people books anyway?

“If it makes you feel any better,” he said as he placed it on Hiro’s nightstand. “You can have it if you want to.”

“Fine,” he answered, not interested in what else Tadashi had to say.

Tadashi knew when his brother didn’t want to deal with him. So he went back downstairs to check up on Aunt Cass.

* * *

Bedtime eventually came for the Hamada household. Everyone was asleep. Except for Hiro, still working on his robot. He looked at the time and saw it was 12:35 AM. He thought he had better call it a night.

As he placed his robot on his nightstand, he noticed the book that Tadashi had given him. He took a look at it for a moment and skimmed through the pages. Not only were there vibrant illustrations, but the stories appeared to be fairy tales.

Not a minute later, Hiro closed the book and placed it back on the nightstand. _Who would want to read stupid fairy tales anyway?_  he thought to himself.

Hiro got under his sheets and drifted away to sleep. Meanwhile, the golden carvings on the book cover began to mysteriously glow, as if it had a mind of its own.


	2. In a Far Away Land

The morning had arrived. All the Hamadas awake but it was still silent. Hiro was staring at the breakfast on his plate, still upset about yesterday's event.

“So,” Aunt Cass broke the silence. “How is the project coming along?”

“It’s going fine,” Tadashi answered. “We’re practically halfway done by now.”

As Aunt Cass and Tadashi continued their conversation, Hiro got out of his chair, grabbed his plate, and went upstairs to his bedroom.

He sat on his bed and took a bite out of a blueberry muffin. Out of nowhere, he heard the sound of shaking. Hiro turned around for a moment to see where that was coming from. But it appeared to be nothing. Hiro took another bite just before there was the sound of shaking again. He turned around to see where it was coming from.

Was he accidentally sitting on his remote control for his robot? Hiro got up from his bed to make sure. Nope. He noticed the remote was on his computer desk. So where was that shaking coming from?

Hiro looked at his nightstand. For sure that was where the sound was coming from. As he took a bite of his muffin, he finally found the source of the shaking. It was the antique book Tadashi gave him. Not only was it shaking, but the golden carvings were glowing. Hiro put down his muffin and grabbed the book.

As he opened the book, a blinding light hit Hiro, making him yelp and drop the book. Just as the book dropped, Tadashi came rushing up to the bedroom. “Hiro, what happened?” he panicked

Hiro began to open his eyes. He saw the book had stopped shaking and glowing, laying perfectly still. _What the hell?_   he questioned.

“Hiro, are you alright?”

Hiro looked at his brother for a moment. “Hey Tadashi,” Hiro chuckled nervously, sitting on the book. "You ready to go to the museum?"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow, unsure why Hiro was sitting on the book he gave him. "Yeah, but what about you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm peachy keen and ready to rock 'n roll."

As Tadashi made his way to his side of the bedroom, the book began to shake again as if Hiro was riding on a shaky ride at an amusement park. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Hiro grunted at the book.

Once Tadashi grabbed his bag, he suddenly saw his brother going up and down with the book shaking and glowing. Tadashi immediately pushed Hiro onto his bed and grabbed the book that was rattling around. "Hiro?" he asked. "What's going on? And how is this book doing this?"

"I don't know!" Hiro cried out. "One moment I'm eating breakfast! The next, it's pulling this crap!"

"Hiro! Tadashi!" their Aunt Cass called. "Is everything alright?"

"We're fine, Aunt Cass!" Tadashi lied.

Suddenly, the book stopped glowing and shaking. The brothers sighed of relief. "So," Hiro said. "How are we going to explain this to the others?"

* * *

Hiro and Tadashi made their way to the San Fransokyo Museum of History, via Tadashi’s moped, where they were meeting to complete their project.

Outside the museum, the gang was just waiting on the brothers. Fred ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and turned it into a paper airplane. He launched it to see how far it would go. To his luck, it was a windy day. The paper airplane flew high into the sky.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Fred jumped up with delight. “The laws of physics are by my side!”

“Fred, when are you going to grow up?” Gogo looked up from over-viewing her report.

“When you stop acting like a queen,” Fred responded, just before sticking his tongue at the raven haired girl.

“Guys, let’s not fight,” Honey Lemon tried to break the tension. “Besides, we’re going to find amazing historical artifacts that’ll help with the presentation we’ll give.”

“Let’s just hope Fred doesn’t break anything first,” Gogo added.

Honey couldn't help but try to keep the peace in the group. "Come on," she batted her eyes at Gogo. "Let's try to at least focus on the fun. And besides, none of us are going to be alone."

Gogo couldn't resist those adorable green eyes of Honey's. It was cuteness overload when the batting came along. Gogo made a heavy sigh. "Fine, I won't be a stick in a mud."

"That's the spirit Gogo!" Fred jumped and came over to join the group at the bench. 

While all of this was going on, Wasabi was struggling to make his part of the project completely perfect and neat. He couldn't help himself, he had a tendency to keep everything surrounding him in perfect order. When he noticed a smudge on his laptop, he grabbed a pack of his lens cleaner and made sure the screen looked spic and span. "Perfect," he sighed with relief.

Suddenly, a spec of dust caught on his laptop screen. Wasabi yelped and cleaned the dirty spot. Apparently, dust had picked up when Tadashi parked his moped. The brothers got off the moped and made their way. While so, Hiro checked his book bag and made sure the purple book didn't start shaking again.

"Sorry we're late," Tadashi said. "We had a-"

Hiro nudged Tadashi. He didn't want the others to think he was going inside.

"We, uh," Tadashi tried to cover things up. "helped Aunt Cass fix one of her bookshelves. You know how antique furniture gets." Tadashi chuckled nervously. Hiro facepalmed as the others looked at him, confused. Maybe the project might have been getting hectic for him as well. 

"Well what are we waiting for," Honey Lemon asked. "Let's get cracking on this museum adventure!" Honey was able to grab all of her friends at once, usually not knowing her own strength. 

* * *

Inside the museum were endless artifacts from long ago, such as Egyptian artifacts, dinosaur bones, wilderness replicas, and many more. Hiro was reviewing the list of things their professor had given them, but his mind was still on that book. It probably was a good thing he brought it. Who knows what could have happened with Aunt Cass and Mochi alone in the house.

"You okay there, Hiro?" his brother came up to him.

"What?" Hiro was pulled back from reality. "Oh yeah. I'm alright." Hiro took a glance inside his book bag. "The book hasn't been acting up since we left."

"That's good," Tadashi said, still a little hesitant over this morning's reaction.

They turned around and saw Gogo, Honey, Wasabi, and Fred jotting down notes as they stood beside a western wagon. Tadashi went over to them as he grabbed his notebook out of his backpack. Just as Hiro was to join them as well, he suddenly saw another room that was between the two knight armors standing. His curiosity got the better of him.

As he took a step inside, the lights began to brighten. The walls were in red hues with rosemaling patterns, the lamps on the walls had candles lit inside, and it had endless paintings of what appeared to look like familiar stories. One of them caught Hiro's eyes. It appeared to be a young boy wearing a blue hat with celestial patterns, holding a book as dozens of broomsticks were surrounding him. As Hiro turned his head to the right, he saw the same celestial blue hat, displayed at the end of the room in the middle. _I don't remember this at the museum_ , he thought. 

Just before Hiro went to get a closer look at the hat, he felt someone's hand placed on his shoulder. Hiro yelped and turned around. It was only Tadashi.

"Don't scare me like that!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Hiro, we were about to go to the second floor," Tadashi explained. "We have to make sure you're with us at all times." 

Hiro noticed everyone else was in the room as well, looking around just as he did a couple of moments ago. "What is this place anyway?" Tadashi asked. "I don't remember this room existing."

"It's nice and cozy though," Fred mentioned. "We probably should get going before we get too distracted." Just as Fred was about to make his way out of the room, the entrance way began to fade and disappear. He placed his hands where the door once was. Now it was just another rosemaling wall. The others were just as surprised as Fred was.

Gogo grabbed one of the knight armors and aimed for the wall. "Heads up!" she called in order for Fred to get out of the way.

"Gogo, what are you doing?" Wasabi panicked. "That is museum property!" But Gogo ignored him and began to keep throwing things until she made a hole in the wall.

Suddenly, Hiro began to hear the sound of humming. He checked his bookbag and saw the book glowing again. As he grabbed it out, the book started shaking. Hiro immediately backed away, leaning against the wall where the painting was. The displayed hat began to levitate and made it's own way out of the glassed box. Gogo stopped throwing things at the wall for a moment and saw what everyone else was witnessing.

"Hiro," Honey Lemon hesitantly asked. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Hiro panicked. "Tadashi, you're the one who gave it to me. You must know!"

"Some lady dressed in blue just gave it to me," Tadashi answered. The book suddenly began to levitate along with the blue hat. As the book opened, the pages were like blinding lights. 

Suddenly, Hiro began to lose his stability and was beginning to get sucked in. "Tadashi!" he cried out. Tadashi immediately grabbed onto Hiro, as did everyone else grabbing onto each other. With great force, they began to get sucked into the blue hat with the book joining them. Once the blue hat sucked itself in, the room began to be at ease.

* * *

Everyone continued holding onto each other as they were going through a magical-like portal. None of them knew what was going on or how it happened. As Hiro closed his eyes and hung onto Tadashi very tight, he was beginning to think this was the end for everyone. But just when Hiro thought the worst, everyone was eventually out of the portal and in the middle of a forest. They all landed on the ground that surprisingly didn't cause them to break any bones in their bodies. Maybe a few bruises were earned.

Hiro slowly opened his eyes. As he was beginning to get a hold of himself, he noticed beyond the trees stood a castle that was placed on top of one of the hills. They were definitely a long ways from San Fransokyo.

He got up and checked up on everyone. He rushed over to his brother and helped him up. "Where are we?" Tadashi asked. 

"I don't know," Hiro answered. "But all I know is that we're in some far away place." As everyone else was getting up, Hiro noticed the book and blue hat was were lying still. He grabbed them both and placed it in his book bag, just in case anything else had happened.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of many horses galloping through the dirt trails. The closer the noise was, they began to back away in order to get out of the way. Once the horses had finally gotten towards the six teenagers, they began to stop. They were ridden by royal guards. "Who goes there?" the lead guard ask them.

The gang didn't know what to say. Hiro pushed Tadashi forward, knowing that he would have something that would keep them from harm. "Uh...hello, kind sir. We are from another dimension, believe it or not. We were hoping if there might be a possible way we could find our way home." The guards were confused by Tadashi's confession. He immediately grabbed the book and magic hat out of Hiro's book bag. "We were transported by these two items."

All of the royal guards' eyes widened when they saw the items Tadashi had just shown them. "Guards," the leader commanded. "Seize them!" In a moment, the six teenagers were cuffed and were forced to stay inside a moving cage. The guards resumed to their destination. With the gang now deemed as prisoners, Hiro asked his brother, "So what do we do now?" Tadashi looked out and noticed they were heading towards the castle. "Let's hope for the best."


	3. Long Live the Queen

After what had felt like a long journey, the guards and the gang have finally made it to their destination. The gates to the castle opened, allowing the royal guards to come in. The surroundings colors were grey, purple, and gold; looking like something out of a film set in the dark ages. The villagers inside the kingdom were staring at the six, who looked incredibly foreign compared to them. 

To Hiro, the ride felt much longer than taking the bus from his house to the university. They eventually made it inside the castle, with the guards leading them into the throne room. There, they saw a beautiful monarchy sitting on the throne. She had hair as bright as gold, eyes as deep as the ocean, and her skin color was the lightest shade of pink it could be. She looked like something out of a typical fairy tale, wearing a dress big, frilly, and foofy that had many shades of pink all over her dress. Not even Honey Lemon would wear something _that_ insane.

"Guards," she spoke in a round and warm girly voice. "Why are you holding captive of these civilians in funny clothing?" She was one to talk, according to the six at the very least. 

"Your Majesty," the lead guard bowed down to them. "We found these bandits in the forest outside of the kingdom. They were keeping the Sorcerer's Hat and the Book of Documents for themselves."

An eyebrow rose from the queen. "Well then," she got up from her throne. "Show me." The guards threatened Tadashi with their spears. Hiro immediately handed the book and hat out of his book bag and handed it to his brother. The queen's eyes widened as she saw the two items in the young boy's hands. "Guards," she spoke. "Release them."

The guards were caught _off_ guard by the queen's command. The lead guard tried to convince her, "But your Majesty-"

"Don't question my orders!" the queen interrupted. "Let them out!" The guards did as the queen commanded, unlocking the cage and releasing the six. One by one, the gang were out of the cage and now facing the queen in pink. They didn't know what to say. Neither of them could believe what was going on at the moment. Fred double checked by pinching himself, making sure this wasn't a dream.

The queen gave the guards a signal to leave the room, as they did. "Please excuse my guards," she cheerfully smiled at the six. "My name is Queen Gabrielle. Welcome to the Kingdom of Florian."

Unlike his friends, Fred immediately took off his beanie and bowed down to the queen. "It is _very_ nice to meet you, Queen Gabrielle. My name is Fred. And these are my friends: Hiro, Tadashi, Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon. You could say we're 'out-of-towners'."

"Pleasure to meet you, uh...Fred," Queen Gabrielle curtsied to the dorky nerd. As Fred was getting a little giggly, Tadashi placed his hand on his buddy's shoulder in order for him to calm down. "Your Majesty," Tadashi began. "Believe it or not, we were transported with the combination of this book and hat."

The queen placed her index finger on the tip of her carnation colored lips. "This has to be none other than the power of sorcery," she explained to them. "It seems that one of you has the gift of sorcery."

The six paused, looking at each other, confused by the idea of sorcery, and believing this queen was crazy. "Which one of you had the possession of the book," she asked them. Suddenly, the gang's eyes were on Hiro. The spotlight was on him, making him feel incredibly uncomfortable. 

"I'm kind of have the title of 'boy genius' in my bag," Hiro explained. "What makes you think I'm a sorcerer?"

"Hiro!" Wasabi panicked, but in whispers. "You shouldn't speak to a queen like that!"

"It's quite alright, Wasabi," Queen Gabrielle giggled. "It's kind of a big shock to be told of you have incredible powers right out of the blue."

Though Hiro didn't want to believe, the queen did have a good point. When he and his friends were transported to whatever this place was, _he_ had the possession of the book. And when Tadashi first had the book, the book never glowed or rattled. Everything that had happened was so much for the young boy to take in.

* * *

Queen Gabrielle had allowed the six to stay at the castle. Each of the gang were sharing a room with another person: Tadashi with Hiro, Wasabi with Fred, and Gogo with Honey Lemon. The boys had already been led to their temporary rooms, leaving the girls with one of the guards. They couldn't help notice but the decorations around the halls. There were lots of cherubs in many pastels with dozens of roses everywhere they turned. While Honey didn't mind, Gogo thought something wasn't right just by looking at the choice of interior decorations.

"This is where you will be staying," the guard opened the door for the girls. The girls went inside the bedroom, which seemed much nicer than the hallways. It was in different shades of red and gold, with a hint of white. Neither of them would imagine spending the night in a castle. "Goodnight girls," the guard spoke before he left.

Honey Lemon immediately grabbed her phone as she was in awe of the interior design, but there was nothing. The phone was completely black screen. She could have sworn she had charged it the night before going to the museum. "That is so weird," she spoke to herself.

Unlike Honey Lemon, Gogo wasn't too lost in the storybook-esque world that was now part of their reality. The bed was much more cushy than her own bed at home. She then noticed her friend trying to get a signal from her phone. She got up from her bed and approached the blonde, noticing the black screen.

"No signal would make since, given there's no sight of utility poles," Gogo added. "But to be completely black is another story."

Honey Lemon was a little concerned by how her phone was acting. There was only one conclusion for the reason why her phone wasn't working. "Do you think we're in a completely different world?"

Gogo's eyebrows rose. "Considering how this place is stuck in the dark ages," she commented. "It's more than likely."

"I just don't want to worry my parents," Honey Lemon sat on her bed, looking more concerned than ever. The comfort of the bed, nor the enchanting interior, could keep her at ease. "How different is the time frame from here?"

"I don't even wanna think about it," Gogo added. "What I do wanna know is why Queen Gabrielle is giving us so much hospitality. The moment she saw that book and hat, she's immediately generous to us."

"I would be generous to strangers," Honey Lemon added.

"Honey, you're just generous, period."

Honey couldn't help but giggle at her punk-ish buddy's comment. "At least give it more time. Maybe the queen is willing to help us get home. I promise I'll ask her about it, first thing tomorrow."

"You _promise_?" Gogo never understood why Honey keeps on making promises. Despite the fact she well at keeping them, it's a lot of weight to keep on her shoulders.

"Of course. And if I don't, may my voice be taken away."

"I thought it was cross your heart."

"I like to shake things up a bit," the blonde giggled. As the night got darker, the girls called it a night and decided to get some rest. Gogo hoped Honey Lemon was right. The queen had to be willing to help them out, right?

* * *

The next morning, all the six friends were awoken by the guards. They were escorted to the dining room, having various coat of arms all over the upper parts of each wall. The table was very long with many chairs all around. They were seated in various areas, the guards made sure they were placed evenly. Neither of them were even seated next to each other. They all felt awkward about this situation, neither of them had anything to say.

All of a sudden, the trumpeting fanfares played. They all jumped from the loud sound. As soon as they finished, Queen Gabrielle came in wearing a red gown that was arguably more foofier and frilly than the dress she were yesterday.

"Good morning," she greeted them warmly as she was being seated. "I hope you all slept well."

"Oh, uh, yes. Yes we have," Honey Lemon broke the silence. "Thank you again for your generosity." She was keen to ask the question she had promised to Gogo. "I had been meaning to ask you something. We would like to know if you have any idea if there is way ou-"

"Oh look!" as the queen's eyes were turned away from the other blonde and towards the breakfast they were provided. There was a basket of croissants and English muffins, a plate of toast with eggs and bacon, a bowl of fruit, and a tray of pancakes. None of the six had ever seen so much breakfast, aside from Fred given how many fancy breakfasts he has attended in the past.

As the servants were serving the queen and the six their meal, Honey Lemon kept her patience and waited until the servants left. The silence only made the atmosphere more awkward. Finally, the servants had left, leaving only the gang and the queen.

"My apologies, your Majesty," Honey broke the silence once again. "What I was asking was...if you knew a way that could help us return home. In any way, shape, or form."

The queen was about to sip her orange juice until Honey Lemon asked her request. She stopped, placed the glass down, and looked at the other blonde. "Why, Miss Honey Lemon," as she gave a sincere look as she gazed into Honey's peridot colored eyes. "You shouldn't worry about these things right now."

_Excuse me?_ Gogo thought. She knew when to bite her tongue thinking whether or not the queen would have them executed if she said that out loud.

"It's just that," Honey continued. "We have families back in where we live."

"And I'm sure you'll see them soon," the queen added. "In the meantime, tonight is the night of a royal ball. You were all so lucky to have been dropped here just the day before. You can get to know more about the Kingdom of Florian and all the other magnificent kingdoms along with it."

Gogo couldn't have been the only one to think something was suspicious with Queen Gabrielle now.


End file.
